Playthings
by TechnoMaster'sWaltz-Poet1672
Summary: This will feature a collection of Creepypasta poems and an arrange of characters.
1. When the Balloons Pop (Laughing Jack)

**_Hope that you enjoy this chapter. This poem features the perspective of Laughing Jack..._**

* * *

I used to be such a colorful clown

One whose only desire was to bring children glee

Years have passed and now my colors have faded down

~x

Hush little one the pain will set you free

Paint the walls with a beautiful shade of crimson

We'll be best friends just you and me

~x

Every soul is trapped in their own prison

Please don't be afraid I just want to see what lurks beneath the skin

A new type of thought has arisen

~x

Cries that match the notes of a violin

My friend grew older and his coldness is what I became

His desires imprinted into my flesh now I repeat his sin

~x

He soon realized that we were too much the same

I played with him until my laughter grew

Watched with fascination as he tortured the dame

~x

Her beautiful life he did slue

The wonderful show gave me such joy

His actions gave me a new point of view

~x

Voices whimper at my touch children's pitiful cries do annoy

Deep inside lurks something sweet

Such a pretty little thing you will make such a nice toy

~x

A part of me will always remain incomplete

Don't fear the finale is coming soon

How I love the taste of your fresh meat

~x

Want to see me make a balloon

Wind the box to make the weasel pop

Make it play a crooked tune

~x

Your hollow body will make such a creative prop

What's wrong kiddo isn't this so much fun

With a wave of my hand I can make the loneliness stop

~x

A vibrant entity I once was who shined like the sun

I waited forever for him to come back

Let's play a game of hide and seek I'll give you until the count of one

~x

The room grew older and my mind did crack

My colors turned to monochrome

A little kitty just waiting for the attack

~x

This new feeling I now call my home

Want to experiment on the flesh and bone

I prey on children whose minds do roam

~x

A chuckle escapes my cold lips this nightmare I now call my own

Form the human anatomy into something stitched from imagination

Rusty steel slices the scab that healing has sewn

~x

Reform the body and make slight alterations

Time to play with you one last time let my lullaby drone

Such artistic work fills me with admiration

~x

Don't cry little one for you are not alone

I'll be your best friend the clown colored monochrome


	2. Twitches Between Time (Toby & Clockwork)

_**This poem features Ticci Toby and Clockwork, it was really fun to write, XD. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**_

* * *

Tick tick tick you try to run away from the years

They they they just seem to creep up on you

Can't can't can't escape the past my dear

~x

Don't look so frightened my little pup

Want to save you from the pain

I determine when your time is up

~x

He he he did nothing but abuse

Thought thought thought that I could hold the voices back

Their their their luring lullaby did so seduce

~x

An uncontrollable feeling that's rather hard to explain

Lick your exposed flesh the running liquid so thick and warm

Embraced the nightmare and that's just what I became

~x

Couldn't couldn't couldn't avoid the man dressed in black

Never never never felt pain on the outside now there's none from within

Twitch twitch twitch there was always something I did lack

~x

Made some modifications to alter my form

Interesting to see how long it takes for a person to snap

My new passion it didn't take me long to conform

~x

Something something something flows below the skin

So so so long ago shed that hollow husk of humanity

Toy toy toy with you stitch your mouth into a grin

~x

Listen to the lyrics for they will wrap

It's impossible to see my artwork as a crime

Come and join us escape your mental trap

~x

Learned learned learned to love the calmness of insanity

Always always always see my demons when I close my eyes

Long long long ago I gave up all rationality

~x

Come little doll and sing to my rhyme

Fuse with the heart beats of my heaven bound song

Follow the movements of the silent mime

~x

Its its its been so long since I have cried

Race race race after the ghosts in my mind

Do do do you know just how many souls I have lied

~x

Life lasts forever and the torture is long

Have to sometimes improvise for love that's so hard too see

Who knew that the path to happiness was wrong

~x

Create create create a new pattern that is well designed

Stroke stroke stroke the chiming pendulum

Bloodied bloodied bloodied bandages are a constant remind

~x

Rip a hole in the soul and insert the key

Giggle away the sadness and rewind the crank

This new world is better for me

~x

Tie tie tie the fleshy worm of the jejunum

How how how the maggots wiggle in this living dream

Except except except the past only then will you become

~x

Not not not so hard to cut reality by the seam

Quite quite quite wonderful to hear the hell bound angels sing

~x

When your time comes you will only have us to thank

Pray my darling that the end is quick if only for your heart's own sake


	3. Friends Forever (Jason the Toymaker)

It's been many years since I've felt this way

Your childish laughter makes me smile

As we talk through the night and play

~x

With eyes painted in innocence

You cling to my every word

Admiring the stories that I tell

~x

You adore the toys I make

Asking countless questions, so interested in my work

Around you I don't have to act fake

~x

In the world you live in you don't have anyone

And I know just how lonely life can become

Behind my blue door it can just be you and me

~x

My shop is littered with countless dolls

Children who grew too old to be my friend

But you seem different, looking beyond my hardened walls

~x

Wondering if I can protect you from the monster within

You look at me and give a loving smile

Knowing that even me, a monster, has his own demons

~x

I will always watch over you my dear

Is this friendship or something more

When you're with me you'll have nothing to fear

~x

I know one day you'll leave me

The silence holds such a familiar tone

I may seem selfish but I don't want to live without you

~x

You'll forget me when you've grown

Keep your promise my sweet child

Please don't leave me all alone


	4. Smile’s Curse (Smile Dog)

_**Author's** **Note: Happy New Year everyone! In 2018 expect a lot more frequent updates and please don't hesitate to give me feedback on my writing. (Talking to all of the silent readers here!)**_

* * *

 _It's always fun to get a new toy_

 _To tear away at the fabric of the mind_

 _A pastime that brings me such joy_

 _~x_

 _A simple picture with a creepy design_

 _Is my gateway and my curse_

 _My only gift I choose to share with mankind_

 _~x_

 _Glance upon my image to awaken my verse_

 _I'll visit you night and day_

 _My appearance will only become worse_

 _~x_

 _As the days go by my form begins to decay_

 _Feeble minds quickly descend into madness_

 _I'm the hunter and you're my prey_

 _~x_

 _My little puppets my own apparatus_

 _There's only one thing that will set you free_

 _It's time to raise my social status_

 _~x_

 _Share my picture that is the key_

 _To save yourself from your nightmare_

 _Soon others will see_

 _~x_

 _Humans can be so unaware_

 _A truth that continues to be obscured_

 _But when I show my presence they are quick to share_

 _~x_

 _Curious ones who've been lured_

 _Now be a dear and spread the word_


	5. Jeffrey’s Ballad (Part One)

A painted smile I carved into my face

To ease the voices that swarm my mind

That twist my thoughts and memories and leave me blind

It's a feeling I've come to embrace

Being classified as a total nutcase

Though I try my best to be anything but kind

My humanity I've long tried to leave behind

But there will always be a trace

~x

I try to push everyone away

Wanting to protect them from myself

When the urge comes I have to obey

I'm unstable my madness on display

So long ago I put my emotions on a shelf

They just don't understand that they are my prey


	6. Slenderman

**_This is an acrostic poem which features the Creepypasta character Slenderman. I hope that you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Soothing static dances lazily through the trees tonight_

 _~x_

 _Luring children into a monster's deadly playground_

 _~x_

 _Expressionless, emotionless, patient, he waits_

 _~x_

 _New lives to feed upon, frolick quickly his way_

 _~x_

 _Distraught when they realize that the monsters hiding in the dark are most certainly real_

 _~x_

 _Extinguish the lives of the meek and the youthful_

 _~x_

 _Reality raves that no one is truly innocent_

 _~x_

 _Monsters and men go hand in hand_

 _~x_

 _And it truly is a matter of predator and prey_

 _~x_

 _No one will ever find those who choose to walk into the faceless one's cold, endless, embrace_

 _~x_

 _...the drawings scattered throughout his forest are the only, obscure, clue_


	7. You Shouldn't Have Done That

**_A little poem featuring Ben Drowned, I hope that you enjoyed and reviews/critique are welcome:)_**

* * *

 _You shouldn't have done that.  
_

 _My childhood was drowned._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _To my favorite video game I was bound._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _A corrupted virtual entity I became._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _The whole wide-web is now my domain._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _I can bypass any firewalls._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _Causing that device of yours to stall._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _I love to play games._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _As long as the winning score holds my name._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _I still fear the watery tendrils._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _That to this day haunt me still._

 _You shouldn't have done that._

 _My need for play and fun remains._

 _You shouldn't have done that._


	8. We Are You (Russian Sleep Experiment)

_We are what's hidden behind that false fleshy mask_

 _Under all that makeup and pretending, that little worm crawling inside_

 _That you will only allow to come out with the help of a flask_

 _~x~_

 _You were too curious, and now you have awakened a new side_

 _The purest, most perfect, horrific, version of you_

 _Who used to prowl at the sidelines, in the gentle laps of sleep to hide_

 _~x~_

 _The madness that you try so hard to subdue_

 _Won't ever give up, it won't rest, until you finally let it come out to play_

 _The laughter that you hear will never waver, it's skin deep, under your tissue_

 _~x~_

 _Hungry and patient for that false face to decay_

 _An experiment that went so horribly awry_

 _Lost prisoners of war who's humanity has lost its way_

 _~x~_

 _Remember the madness that preys deep inside_

 _Ready to swallow all the mice, a disease within all, a power that will provide_


	9. Three is a Crowd

**_Well here are some limerick poems featuring Offenderman, Spendorman, and Trenderman. As always reviews and critique are welcome:)_**

* * *

 _He had earned the reputation of being a player,_

 _To unsuspecting women he had quite the sweet layer._

 _They accept his rose,_

 _and fling off their clothes._

 _Unbeknownst to the hidden thorns._

 _x*x_

 _Splendorman went on his merry way,_

 _Exclaiming to the world, "such a wonderful day!"_

 _He handed out flowers,_

 _and claimed he had super powers._

 _It was going to be one hell of a hangover._

 _x*x_

 _Here comes the drama queen,_

 _Ready to assemble the dress up team._

 _A taste in fashion,_

 _that comes in an overbearing passion._

 _Has everyone weary._


End file.
